Not Wanting to Remember
by Twisted Mind of a Spy
Summary: Jack tries to piece together the last two years with the help of an unlikely source...his other daughter. based on 3x8.
1. Default Chapter

Not Wanting to Remember  
  
Nathalia slammed the door shut and the whirling blades of the helicopter lifted the machine off the ground. She sat across from her sister and her father and took off her mask, her brown hair falling about her shoulders.  
  
"They wanted to know the code, that's what this was all about," said Sydney loud enough to be heard over the helicopter blades.  
  
"Did you give them the code?" Nathalia replied.  
  
"I gave them the wrong coordinates, I didn't know what else to do."  
  
Nathalia nodded and remained quiet back to Los Angeles. Later after the debrief, Nathalia returned with her father to his house.  
  
"Dad do you have a copy of the code?"  
  
"Yes, it's in my briefcase, why?"  
  
"I wanted to take a look at it, that's all."  
  
Jack took the copy out of his briefcase.  
  
"Here," he said handing it to her.  
  
Nathalia sat down in the big overstuffed chair and looked at it. After a few minutes, she frowned and grabbed the pad and pen sitting on the end table by the phone.  
  
"12 Degrees 50' North 45 Degrees 2' East. 48 Degrees 42' North 44 Degrees 31' East."  
  
"What?" said Jack.  
  
"12 Degrees 50' North 45 Degrees 2' East. 48 Degrees 42' North 44 Degrees 31' East. That's what it says.  
  
"Nathalia how do you know what that means?"  
  
She looked up at him, confusion apparent in her face.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Nathalia you know something don't you?  
  
"No I don't know anything I swear."  
  
"Then how did you learn that code?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Jack sat down and put his head in his hands for a moment before looking up.  
  
"Nathalia I want you to look at me."  
  
He picks up the small chain that she had left behind that morning. He had been trained in the basics of hypnosis as part of his field training. She knew something and he had to find out what.  
  
"Concentrate on the chain that I have in my hand, follow it. If your eyes get too heavy, go ahead and close them." He swings the chain back and forth. Seven minutes pass and her eyes begin to droop and then close.  
  
"Just relax Nathalia," Jack says in a soothing voice. "Let everything go." After a few minutes, she starts to slump and he catches her before setting her back against the chair.  
  
"Nathalia, can you hear me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"Home."  
  
"Which home?"  
  
"Here."  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm getting into bed."  
  
"What day is it?"  
  
"October 12, 2004"  
  
"What's happening now?"  
  
"Two people are in the room with me dressed in black."  
  
"What are they doing?"  
  
"One picks me up and we go downstairs. They put me into a van and drive away."  
  
"Are you awake?"  
  
"I can hear them, but my eyes are too heavy. I can't see them. I'm scared."  
  
"Don't be scared, nothing is going to happen to you. Where are you now?"  
  
"In a warehouse, down by the docks, I can hear the water. They sit me in a chair and I open my eyes."  
  
"What do you see?"  
  
"Faces, lots of faces. One of the faces smiles at me. I know him, but I don't know where from."  
  
"Are they saying anything to you?"  
  
"They're asking me questions."  
  
"What kind of questions?"  
  
"About the CIA, COBRA-"  
  
"Anything about Sydney?"  
  
"They're asking me where she is, they show me the code."  
  
"Can you decipher it?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Is it the same one?"  
  
"No."  
  
"What does it say?"  
  
"10° 30' N 66° 56' W. 51° 28' N 3° 10' W"  
  
"What countries are they?"  
  
"Venezuela and Wales."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"They don't tell me."  
  
She whimpers.  
  
"Nathalia what's happening?"  
  
"No, I won't! I refuse. You're lying! She's not--- get away from me! Get off of me! NO!!!"  
  
Nathalia's eyes fly open, her eyes are wide with fear. Jack goes to her and puts his arms around her. She flinches.  
  
"Nathalia what happened. What did they tell you?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Yes you do, just tell me."  
  
"No, I don't."  
  
"Did you see Sydney?"  
  
"I don't know what I saw."  
  
"What did they say?"  
  
"I don't remember."  
  
"Yes you do."  
  
"No I don't!" Nathalia exclaims.  
  
"If you don't tell me, Sydney might never know."  
  
"I don't want to remember!" she exclaimed again. "I don't want to remember!" she said getting up and grabbing her keys off of the end table."  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Out."  
  
"Nathalia wait!" says Jack calling after her as the door slams. He opens it and runs down the steps just in time to see her black BMW speed by.  
  
"She doesn't want to remember." 


	2. Part II

Part II  
  
The sound of gravel crunching underneath the tires filled the still night air. Nathalia got out of the car, slamming the door behind her. She walked to the front of the car and looked out over the city. The bright lights looked inviting, but hid beneath them the secrets and lies that Nathalia cared not to know. The lights lit her face, making her appear ghostly. Her face was still pale. Her eyes were darkened chocolate orbs that gave away everything and nothing. She was guilty. Nathalia shivered slightly and pulled the black wool coat tighter around herself.  
  
"Where is Sydney Bristow?" The man asked.  
  
"I don't know," Nathalia replied.  
  
"Yes you do Nathalia."  
  
"No I don't."  
  
The man smiled.  
  
"She's dead."  
  
"You're lying!" Nathalia spat angrily struggling against her bonds.  
  
He showed her pictures. They are of Sydney. From her apartment. Dead.  
  
"I would never lie Nathalia. Now do you want to find who killed your sister?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then you must come work for us."  
  
"I won't work for you. I know who you are. I don't do business with terrorist groups."  
  
" The word terrorist is so over used especially by you Americans. Now you will come and work with us whether you like it or not."  
  
"You couldn't afford me."  
  
"Oh but we can." He pulled out a syringe and uncapped it and then tested it.  
  
"Now are you going to cooperate or not?"  
  
"No," Nathalia replied raising her chin defiantly.  
  
"So be it."  
  
He put the needle to the skin and pushed it in slowly before injecting its contents. Less then 30 seconds later, her body went rigid.  
  
"Now Nathalia," he whispered in her ear as he attached a heart monitor to her chest. "I know that you can still hear me. This drug renders you completely helpless. You cannot move or barely even breathe. I have the antidote right here in my hand. I will keep injecting you with the drug and the antidote until you agree to work for us. But after 3 minutes the brain tissue will start to die and after awhile I won't be able to bring you back," he said watching her heart rate go down and then injecting her with the antidote. Seconds later she blinked and took a deep breath. "Will you work for us?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Nathalia broke out of her reverie and got back in the car. The engine roared to life and she sped off, gravel flying in her wake. 10 minutes she was in the elevator at her company's west coast headquarters. When the elevator arrived at the top floor, Nathalia got out and made a beeline for her office. But just as she got to the door, she heard a noise and froze. Quietly, she pulled her gun out of the back of her pants. Then, she approached the door and cocked the gun, before opening the door and turning on the lights.  
  
"Freeze!"  
  
There in her Italian leather chair sat Arvin Sloane.  
  
"Hello Nathalia."  
  
"What are you doing here? And furthermore how did you get past my security?"  
  
"I needed to see you."  
  
"That's obvious. You could have called like normal people do."  
  
"You would have hung up."  
  
"Probably, but let's get down to business. What do you want?"  
  
"Tonight, you were able to decipher what that code meant. But you are wondering how you knew."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Your mother taught you that code at the age of 5."  
  
"What?" Nathalia exclaimed in disbelief, sinking down on the black leather sofa opposite the desk. Then she looked up at him.  
  
"How do you know all of this?"  
  
"Since your mother left, I've kept tabs on her."  
  
"So you knew about me?"  
  
"Of course I did."  
  
"And you never told dad?"  
  
"It would have only caused your father more grief. He had already been hurt enough."  
  
"I could have had a father in my life!"  
  
"After your mother left, he was a broken man. He wasn't a father to Sydney. He certainly couldn't have been a father to you."  
  
"Get out of my office."  
  
"I have more to tell you Nathalia."  
  
"I don't care. Make an appointment with my secretary. Just get out of my sight."  
  
"Very well Nathalia," he replied getting up. "I will be seeing you soon," he said before leaving the room.  
  
Nathalia sat there for a moment and then got up. She would look up the information later. 20 minutes later, she arrived back at Jack's house. It was now pouring out and she forgot her house key and she knew that her father didn't keep a spare key out. She rang the doorbell and waited for him to answer. When he finally did, she was soaking wet. After changing into dry clothes she kept upstairs, she went back down to the kitchen. He was sitting in the living room thinking.  
  
"Dad?"  
  
"Yes Nathalia?"  
  
"I remember what happened," she said sitting down in a chair opposite him. "The Covenent wanted me to work for them."  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"No, of course but then they persuded me. Dad what is the fastest way to brake an agent?"  
  
"I don't know. The breaking of limbs perhaps."  
  
"Try painless torture."  
  
"What do you mean?" Jack asked leaning in closer, intrigued now.  
  
"They used a paralyzing drug on me. 30 seconds after I was injected with it, my entire body went rigid and a huge weight pressed on my chest. I could still hear what was going on and could see the ceiling. After 10 seconds I felt like I was suffocating and in truth I was. The man told me that after 3 minutes brain cells start dying and that he would keep reviving me with the antidote and putting me under until I agreed. I could feel my heart starting to slow down. Like I was dying. I didn't know what else to do, so when I returned to normal I agreed."  
  
"If you worked for them, you must have records."  
  
"I know and that's why I went to my office."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And Arvin Sloane was there."  
  
"Sloane? Why was he there?"  
  
"He told me why I knew how to decipher that code."  
  
"How?"  
  
"My mother trained me to be a spy." 


End file.
